Traveling
by pinkhairkunoichi
Summary: On a cold night during his travelling days, Sasuke's thoughts revolve around team seven, specially on the sleeping woman next to him. INSPO from youtube video: Sasuke and Sakura travelling by Kakashi Hatake


**INSPO FOR THIS FIC CAME FROM THIS VIDEO:**

watch?v=8EvGXUevJts&t=50s

 **BEFORE YOU READ:**

 **1-** English isn't my first language.

 **2-** Not everything written here is accurate to what happened in the manga/anime.

 **3-** I gave a little bit of back story, the actual part inspired by the video starts after the dotted line.

 **Travel**

* * *

During the time Naruto and Sasuke were out of the village, Sakura was left alone.

Yes, her parents were in the village but their relationship was tense. Mebuki and Kizashi never accepted the fact that their daughter was a kunoichi of the Leaf. Sakura always seeked to aid whoever needed her and if that meant putting her life on the line for the sake of the village, then so be it, but her parents looked at it as unnecessary and pointless. Sakura knew her parents were worried about her, but it hurt that they couldn't support her in what she loved to do the most.

Kakashi knew about the situation too well and as a good sensei and friend, he always found the time to hang out with her even if it was just for a little while. It all changed when he was assigned a new genin team to mentor, his free time was reduced to half and Sakura understood when he stopped having lunch with her every Wednesday, or when he told her that he could no longer train her in ninjutsu. Sakura suspected that Kakashi still kept an eye on her.

Without a team, Sakura could not go on missions. She spent most of her time in the village which could get a little depressing. Sometimes the rest of the Konoha eleven let her tag along on their own missions. Although they could never fill the Naruto and Sasuke shaped holes in her heart, it made everything more bearable. All of this, combined with her training under Lady Tsunade made Sakura's life take a turn for the better. Her presence was being requested in other villages, her talent in medical jutsu was being recognized by many and things only got better, when she heard word that Naruto was back in the village.

With a big new family, she had all the support that she needed and didn't get from her parents, although it didn't prevent her from feeling sad every once in a while. Her heart isn't complete yet, she still had a missing piece and wondered if she would ever get it back.

She prayed every night that she would.

_ _after war_ _

A loud bang on the door woke her from her dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness in the room when she heard the second bang. Her eyes widened and she was quick to grab the kunai that was kept under her pillow. Being a ninja, she was always ready for any unexpected situation that could occur. Armed and ready to face any threat that might be waiting for her behind the door, she listened quietly before she decided to open it slowly.

She sighed with relief as she saw Naruto standing on her doorstep. His smile was always wide and bright, it was almost impossible for people not to smile back when he was around. The atmosphere always lightened when he set foot in a room. Usually, it was hard for Naruto to be quite for more than 5 minutes, so when he failed to say anything at all she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She analyzed the situation for a few seconds. Why in the world would Naruto be at her door at 3 in the morning? He didn't seem hurt. He was smiling. Why was he smiling so much? It was beginning to creep her out. Was this the real Naruto or was he an impostor trying to pass for him? He seemed tired, almost as if he had been running not too long ago. Why was he not saying anything? Suddenly, it all came together. The time, his uncontainable happiness, his lack of words. It couldn't possibly be...Was he…?

Naruto noticed Sakura's changing expression and his smiled widened, if possible. He knew that she knew. Naruto nodded a few times and uttered the words she was so desperately in need to hear.

Uchiha Sasuke was back.

She didn't bother to change out of her shorts and oversized shirt, she grabbed her shoes from the rack and followed Naruto to the Konoha gates. She was sure she had never moved so fast in her life.

* * *

Sakura couldn't be mad at Sasuke for the time it had taken him to complete his journey. After he denied her request to go along with him, she realized that it as probably for the better. On this trip, he was supposed to see the world in another light and find himself after all that he had dealt with over the years. Such traumatic experiences needed healing, and as much as Sakura wanted to help, she knew that sometimes it was best to settle things with oneself before opening up to others. She knew he would be back once he was ready. He promised it.

The first week of him being back in the village were a roller coaster of emotions for her. She went from surprised of his sudden arrival, to extreme happiness and relief that he was finally home. That said, it was of course of great disappointment for Sakura to hear that Sasuke was not back for good just yet. He made it known that he would be leaving again soon. However, Sakura's disappointment did not last very long. Roller coaster, as I said before.

Ichiraku's was an important place for Naruto, and it held an important meaning for the whole team so it made sense that their reunion after such a long time took place in that restaurant. After a few hours, a few bowls of ramen and just as many bottles of sake, Kakashi concluded that it was better if the left before Naruto could order another bottle of the fifth hokage's favorite drink. The blonde wasn't know for his tolerance to alcohol and it didn't matter how many times someone said it to him, he wouldn't understand.

Kakashi offered to take Naruto home. He left enough money over the table to pay for everyone and dragged his former students out of the restaurant. Sakura and Sasuke left the place not long after Kakashi's departure.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura took a few steps towards the direction of her apartment. "I'm glad you're back," She made a small pause, thinking about her next words. "even if it's just for a little while." She smiled and gave a short wave before she turned her back to him and continued her walk towards home.

She was surprised when she heard soft footsteps following her. Sakura turned around to face him and was met with his usual expression-lacking face.

As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke commented "I've got nothing else to do at this time."

To anyone listening, it might've sounded a bit harsh. Implying that he was going with her only because he had nothing better to do was somewhat rude, but this was Uchiha Sasuke. Only team seven knew hot to interpret his words and actions, and right now he was telling Sakura that he would keep her company until she got to her apartment.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while until they reached Sakura's building. She was ready to say her goodbyes and thank him for taking the time to make sure she made it safely to her home, but he spoke before she had the chance to.

"Sakura, the last time I left you said…do you still want to?"

She observed him carefully, she obviously knew what he was talking about, she just couldn't stop looking at him. He looked different, it was hard to tell. He stood confidently as always and didn't stutter when he spoke but...was he nervous? Her eyes widened when the realization of what he had just said hit her, and widened even more when she realized she hadn't given her answer, almost making Sasuke regret his question.

She gave him a slight smirk. Did he even have to ask?

* * *

Sakura felt he owed her friends for being there for her when her team wasn't, and it felt wrong for her to leave them so suddenly. They assured her that it was fine, and if she in fact did owe them something then she should take the opportunity to pay them with her own happiness. Sakura smiled at this, and Ino made sure to let her know that if that happiness was going with Sasuke she better hurried up and take it before they all made her.

Naruto and Kakashi, although they would surely miss her, were completely supportive of her only wanting the best for her. She deserved it after all.

The relationship between Sasuke and Sakura grew significantly from the day they left Konoha. They were officially a couple now. As they spent all of their time together, they naturally grew closer, or as close as Sasuke's personality allowed him to. He was never one to show his feelings openly, preferring to do so with a few words or actions that showed that he truly cared. A slight smirk, a caress to her cheek or hair and even a gentle kiss were small actions that meant a lot to both of them, but nothing compared to receiving a poke to her forehead. It was not that Sasuke's kisses were bad, in fact he was incredibly good at it, but Sakura would take a poke to the forehead any day instead of a kiss. When she received it the first time she didn't know what it stood for, being only surprised by Sasuke's choice to even touch her and his gratitude words towards her. Later, when she found out what the gesture meant to him, she was really glad that he trusted her so much and considered her so important in his life for him to share such significant things with her. All in all, since they left the village they were as happy as they could be.

* * *

Sasuke made his way through the woods at a steady pace, gracefully hopping from one tree branch to another. Sakura was right behind him, replicating his same steps. They had moved for an entire day without interruption in an effort to get to their destination quicker and Sasuke was feeling the physical effects of his decision. He was tired and hungry, he was also sure Sakura felt exactly the same. She didn't attempt to deny and agreed without hesitation when Sasuke asked her if she wanted to stop for the night.

Darkness consumed the forest completely. It was still a long way before they reached the next village and found somewhere decent to sleep in. Too exhausted to continue, they settled for setting up camp in the next area that they thought appropriate.

It wasn't long before Sakura spotted a place. In fact, the area looked like it was specially made for them to rest in. In the middle of the thick forest, there was a decently spaced area that wasn't covered in trees, surrounded by huge rocks that protected them from the cold winds of the night.

Sakura was quick to gather wood to make a fire, and with the help of a fireball provided by Sasuke, they quickly had a source of warmth to be next to.

After eating dinner and having a small conversation, Sasuke noticed that Sakura could barely keep her eyes open.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Not yet." Expecting that answer, she leaned in to softly press her lips to his. She smiled inwardly as she felt him return the kiss. She stood up and made her way around the fire. She took a soft fluffy blanket out of her small backpack and spread it on the floor, close enough to feel the heat that radiated from the fire.

"Good night Sasuke. Don't stay up for too long, you need to rest too." Sasuke nodded slightly, watching her from the corner of his eye as she laid down over the dark blanket and covered herself with an extra sheet. She shifted a few times before finding a position that was comfortable enough for her to fall asleep in.

…...

Sasuke sat in silence for a long time. Under the beautiful full moon and over the relaxing noise of wood burning, he listened as Sakura's breathing slowed down gradually to a rhythmic pace, indicating that she was fast and deeply asleep.

With the tranquility of the night, his mind began to wander.

For obvious reasons, the fire in front of him reminded him of Konoha. During the first part of his journey he visited many places and never found something alike, the village he once called home was always full of life. After all those years, it was still beautiful but it was not his home. He couldn't call it that anymore, not after learning about Itachi and his clan, and the dark truth hidden behind the green forests and the happy villagers. He once was happy there, and lost it all in the same place. They say to never look for happiness in the same place you lost it, but in this case Sasuke didn't have to look, it all came to him even though he didn't realize it at the time.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura became his family rather quickly. He would never be caught saying it, but at one point they were the most important thing for him. He couldn't deny that he had fun with them during their genin years. He had _almost_ too much fun. Almost.

Although he considered taking the path that his new family offered, his desired to avenge and honor his clan was stronger, leading to his decision of leaving it all behind.

He would be forever grateful to his team for never giving up on him, despite all the horrible things he did while he was away. Sakura and Naruto never allowed him to fully break the bonds he had tried so hard and so many times to destroy. He reasoned that it all traced back to that first assignment they had when they were first placed into three men teams. The famous bell test.

Sasuke recently discovered that Kakashi underwent the bell test when he was a genin under the charge of Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and the fourth Hokage. He would've never guessed that the fourth had to go through the same test under Jiraiya's direction. In fact,the bell test seemed to be traced back all the way to the third Hokage who taught the legendary sannin. He was sure that the assignment had held a different meaning for each team, but for him, it was the only reason why Team 7 never even thought of leaving him behind. The lesson that they were taught that day by Kakashi, he would forever carry with him.

Sasuke could almost hear the _bells jingling_ with Kakashi's every move, as he avoided their beginner attacks with ease.

Team seven came a long way from their genin years.

Naruto grew a lot. He became very powerful, which was to be expected not only by Sasuke but everyone else. The village adored him, he was a hero and was well on his way to be the next Hokage. He matured and it showed, but never lost who he was in the process. Underneath it all, Naruto would always be an idiot for Sasuke. An idiot with a huge heart. Sasuke recalled Kakashi's description of him: Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. It was the perfect fit.

Sasuke didn't take the time to reflect on how he changed over the years. He took a long trip specifically for that purpose. He knew he made mistakes and sometimes wished he could take it back. To his surprise, he concluded that if for some reason he had to opportunity to do it, to choose friends over power, he wouldn't do it. His choices caused pain, not only to him but for the people around him and it was hard for him to acknowledge it. He had hurt the people that were most important to him, the people that gave up everything they had to save him. Despite this, he still would never take it back. He had to take responsibility for the things he did. Besides, who knows what might've been different. Maybe Naruto wouldn't be so close to becoming Hokage. Maybe he wouldn't be sitting next to to a sleeping Sakura at the moment.

He looked up to her, as his thoughts revolved around her.

She was the one that showed the most growth out of the three shinobi. For starters, she was not a girl anymore, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Sasuke would agree with her when Sakura said that she didn't have any of Ino's or Hinata's qualities, that she couldn't be compared to them. Sasuke always agreed because he knew that Sakura was unique, beautiful in her own way.

Even though she was now taller, next to him she seemed so little. Her skin was pale and flawless, and it made her bright green eyes look beautiful and full of life. That smile of hers didn't change, it was the same as he had always remembered it, honest and warm. Her long pink hair, he recalled, had been sacrificed during a battle on their attempt to become chunin. She sliced it off trying to free herself from a sound ninja and be able to protect Naruto and him from the enemy. Sasuke always knew Sakura loved her long hair, back then he would get annoyed at her for focusing on her looks so much rather than her own training. When she cut her hair that way, he should've known what kind of person she was. Something he saw as superficial, was really important to her, and the fact that she got rid of it for her team showed the kind of person she was. She never grew her hair out again.

When they were younger, Sakura was always behind. She would be looking at his and Naruto's backs as they did everything while she relied completely on them. At the time and for some reason, Sasuke didn't mind at all. It was an unspoken rule between team seven to always protect Sakura no matter the cost. She was what held the team together. For Sasuke it was natural to keep her from getting hurt, maybe because he felt he owed her so much.

When they were assigned in the same team he didn't really think much of her and annoyed him very frequently when he got to know her a little better. Her and Naruto would drive him crazy some days, but without noticing, he became fond of his team. He became fond of her. He realized that the love she claimed felt for him wasn't just a child's game, she really meant everything. He figured it out along their many missions together. She cared for him, trusted him, she was there in a way that no one else was. Back then, his mind was too cloudy to reciprocate her feelings. He settle for always keeping her safe, to never let her get hurt. Who would've thought that he would be the one to hurt her the most.

He had been told that his absence took a big toll on Sakura. He didn't need to be told, he still remembered Sakura's confession the night he left, he knew she would be crushed. Still, Kakashi made sure to let him know how much Sakura had suffered because of him, but again, no matter how many times he wished he hadn't, he wouldn't take it back. His absence, along with Naruto's triggered something in her. She decided to train and was determined to never be the one looking from behind.

When Sasuke decided to help Konoha during the war and saw what she was now capable of doing, he was certainly surprised. Most of all, he was proud. He was genuinely happy to see that she wasn't brought down, she proved to be the strongest girl he knew both physically and emotionally. Sakura told him stories along their trip together. She told him how Kakashi helped her with her ninjutsu, how her and Naruto would spar whenever they had the chance, how Kurenai noticed a quality in her for genjutsu and advised her about it, her stamina was improved with the help of Lee and Gai, the fifth Hokage took her as her apprentice and taught her everything there was to know about medical ninjutsu and chakra control. Sakura didn't belong to any prestigious clan, she didn't posses kekkei genkai, she didn't have anything but her determination and intelligence. She was now the strongest kunoichi in the village, the best medic in Fire country, she came as fat as being often compared to Tsunade herself. She did everything on her own, and Sasuke couldn't be more proud.

Sasuke liked the old Sakura, the sweet girl that would follow him around everywhere and called for him even when he made it clear that he didn't want to be bother.

He would never say it out loud, but he loved the new Sakura. The strong, determined, caring Sakura that was ready for everything at any moment.

It was impressive to him how such a sweet and caring woman that always seeked the best for everyone could be so strong and destructive when her own were at risk.

She changed so much over the years, but the way she called him _Sasuke-kun_ never changed, always followed by a smile so warm like the heat of the fire in front of him.

Sometimes Sasuke thought Sakura deserved better. She was always judged by other people on how she chose to be with a traitor, a criminal. He could take the talking and the fake rumours, it never bothered him what other people thought about him. He knew the real reasons behind his actions, him and the few people close to him knew and that was enough. Still, he felt Sakura didn't deserve to be bombarded with a million comments everytime she left the house.

He looked up to her sleeping form, sadness in his eyes.

Sakura had so many choices, so many doors were in front of her, all of them contained a very different and promising future behind them, but she never chose one. She decided to wait for him. She decided to wait because she trusted him. Sakura was sure that underneath the darkness, the Sasuke that she knew was lost somewhere. Sasuke was just as sure that she did everything in her power to save him, and when he left her no choice but to stay back, her trust remained. She believed that he could be saved, even if it wasn't herself who did it. She believed that he would come back someday and when he did, she would be waiting with open arms.

Sasuke loved her. It wasn't very much like him to say it often, but they had their own way of communicating. Sakura understood him like no one else. She knew. He'd made sure she knew.

Sakura made a choice saying by his side. He decided that he would give her the happiness that she deserved.

He _smiled_ softly and sincerely at his next thought.

He would make her happy. Always.

* * *

 **Good, bad, all is welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read.**


End file.
